fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bucky McBadbat
Bucky McBadbat is Chester's father who is constantly shunned by society for having been the worst baseball player in history. As a result, he feels the need to always wear a paper bag over his head to hide his face. Character Regarded as the worst Major League baseball player ever, Bucky lives in shame and wears a paper bag over his head. He is flat broke, and lives inside a trailer park with his son, in less than ideal conditions. Bucky is usually depicted sitting on a toilet, sometimes which is placed in plain sight. He eats noticeably unusual things with his thrilled son, including possums and animals at the zoo. Description Bucky is always seen wearing a brown paper bag over his head, obscuring his identity. During "Fairy Idol", Chester used Norm the Genie to wish for his family to be rich and famous. Bucky was able to take off his paper bag, revealing his true face. He looks very similar to his son Chester. A baseball card of Bucky from during his career shows him without his bag and he also looks like Chester, although he has crooked teeth. His eyebrows are usually blond and pupils green like Chester, but in some other episodes his eyebrows and pupils are colored differently. Background Bucky was once a professional baseball player who was regarded as the worst player to ever play the game. Eventually Bucky was forced to retire and hide his face in shame from the public by wearing a bag on his head. Chester and his family live under constant threat from crazed fans who hate him and his family name, and do things like blow up his mail box. So much is the shame he bears that Bucky cannot even speak his last name in public. He is usually seen in group shots with the parents of other named kids on the show, and they seem to be the only people who tolerate his presence. When Chester became briefly good at baseball thanks to Timmy and his godparents, Bucky felt proud for his son and felt the shame lifting from him. After the Losers beat the New York Bankees in Foul Balled, Bucky congratulates his son and gives him his own bag to put on his head. Bucky played a somewhat major role in "Fairy Idol". After his son Chester encountered Norm the Genie, he wished for his father to have great success again. Although Bucky's fame and glory was restored and he was once again able to be seen without a bag on his head, the nature of Norm's magic would mean that it would eventually backfire, as soon Bucky ran out of money, lost his mansion and custody of his son Chester, and was hauled off to a federal jail. After Norm became Chester's temporary fairy godparent, he restored the McBadbats' life to normal, with his father once again being a shamed (but free) celebrity. Bucky was also seen in the bad future timeline in "Channel Chasers" where Dimmsdale had been destroyed by Vicky. Bucky was still living in the same trailer, which was destroyed by stray fire during a chase scene. Bucky was sitting on the toilet at the end as his house was blown up around him. Just like a lot of the other characters in the series, his appearances in episodes past Season 5 are scarce. He only had cameos in Add-a-Dad, Fly Boy, and Dadbra-Cadabra. See also *McBadbat family Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Celebrities Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:McBadbat family Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Men Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Characters voiced by Rob Paulsen